A number of network devices, or network nodes, may communicate with one another over a network. When a new network device, or node, is added to an existing network, the new network device may participate in a node admission process in order to configure the network device for communication with the other devices in the network. The node admission process may include ranging, probe transmission, etc., in order to determine the appropriate transmission/reception parameters, i.e. PHY profile, for communicating with the other nodes in the network. If a network device temporarily leaves the network, or enters a low power state, the network device may need to re-participate in the node admission process upon rejoining the network, or exiting the low power state. The duration of the node admission process may result in latency before the network device is ready to communicate with the other devices in the network. Thus, the duration of the node admission process may reduce the time periods when it is practical for the network device to enter a low power mode.